


How To Get It, A Beginner's Guide

by Heligoland



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has No Game, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Dick Washing, Dick Washing?, M/M, No Seriously it Might Be Too Much Teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, This is Trashy Porn, Wrote This In A Chinese Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heligoland/pseuds/Heligoland
Summary: Alec Lightwood can't stop bleeding and gets some much needed Warlock TLC, despite how bad he is at life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	How To Get It, A Beginner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this in a Chinese quarantine, instead of working on my longfic. Because Google Docs doesn't fucking work in China, and I don't know what a VPN is. Mistakes were made. It's a long story, okaaay. Anyway, here: have 6500 words of porn. Well like maybe 4000 is buildup. But also porn.

The door, unglamoured, was a bit much. Carved into it was an ornate faun with horns bigger than his head, and an oversized phallus to match, traipsing through a Sylvan wood full of equally nude and sexualized nymphs of many varied and disparate genders. The knocker was a bronzed winking faerie type, and the ball of the knocker nestled perfectly between her breasts.

Alec turned to Izzy, and Izzy immediately cut him off, "Don't. Just suck it up and knock the fairy's tits, Alec, you know I can't reach that."

Especially not tucked into Alec's armpit like she was, small but sturdy, preventing him from collapsing.

"I want it on the record that I'm definitely going to end up a horned toad by midday."

"And I'm fine with that, as long as you stop bleeding all over yourself," Izzy shot back. "Look, he's a friend of Cat's, and he's a high warlock, he's not gonna kill you and start a war with the Clave unless you are extra annoying, big brother."

Twelve iratzes had been attempted on Alec. The demon had been a particularly ugly and purple sort of thing, and it's claws had looked rotted, though they felt surprisingly sharp. It definitely wasn't a greater demon, by any means, so it was a bit of a mystery why Alec couldn't heal, or even clot. They were still searching the database when Izzy had snuck Alec out, which meant it was either obscure or completely unrecorded by the Clave.

Alec's wound wasn't even particularly bad, not much more than a scrape but he was already going a bit dizzy from the slow blood loss.

Alec knocked the fairy's tits, once, then twice, with even more marked distaste.

The door opened itself, slow and creaking. Creepy.

There was no one there for a moment, the inner sanctum of the warlock open before them, all the typical bookshelves and specimens under glass, potions and ancient alchemical tools. They lumbered in cautiously, then, upon looking to their right, found an extremely limber man in vaguely translucent wine-colored linen pants and a collar necklace and not much else doing goat yoga.

The goat bleated at them.

The traditional warlock lair vibe ended at the hall they were in, the man was doing a very impressive Astavakrasana pose in a hyper modern loft full of even more modern art.

The goat was small and grey and cute and stared with one off puttingly rectangular pupil.

It bleated again, and shifted, antsy, but the man easily sustained the pose all on his very muscular arms, his pecs very neatly on display and both legs wrapped around one of his arms impossibly, shot straight out to one side of him.

Alec had a solid ten seconds of complete gay panic, staring.

"Applejack," said the man, sweetly, without strain, and the goat jumped off him and clopped away. The warlock unwrapped himself with surprising smoothness, then rose and came towards them, pulling a patterned silk robe on from no place in particular and tying it around himself.

"Magnus Bane?" Izzy asked, when Alec thoroughly failed to speak, mouth wandering. He attempted to stop leaning on Izzy so much, which was definitely a mistake, and one he gave up on quickly.

Alec wondered if the blood had seeped through his bandages and shirt again, and for just a second he sort of hoped it had, to excuse his lack of basic aptitude at life.

"The one and only," the fluid, low roll of Magnus voice further destroyed Alec's ability to function.

As Magnus got closer, the situation became even more dire, as Alec noticed the gentle shine and soft buzz of his complicated hairstyle, the precise dark eyeliner and the soft sheen of either sweat or maybe body lava or… both? on his golden skin. How was he glistening like that? That was not a mundane level of glisten. There was definitely like some faerie dust or something involved.

"How on Earth do you keep the liner from running when you work out?" Izzy asked inappropriately, fascinated. This was apparently a subject near and dear to her heart.

"Izzy," Alec hissed. That was the High Warlock of Brooklyn she was talking to, he wasn't interested in giving her makeup tips.

"Sorry to say… it's magic," Magnus winked. "It's been a while since Shadowhunters have appeared at my door, attractive ones no less. Not everyday one finds oneself so willingly submitting to the authority of the clave."

His eyes clearly settled on Alec at that last bit, but Alec missed it entirely.

"That's my sister you're talking about," Alec said flatly, bored and annoyed at the prospect of yet another BDSM whip joke from a man directed at Izzy. Izzy didn’t even have her whip with her, they had come unarmed...

Magnus got a confused smile that slowly grew.

"Ah, good sir, your sister is beautiful beyond words-- I definitely see the resemblance, but I was.. really thinking more of you," Magnus caught Alec's gaze with a slight lean, and a few steps forward, pulling him in with a charming but slightly challenging moue.

Izzy snorted so hard Alec nearly hit the floor, while Alec somehow turned red even despite all the blood loss.

"Sorry," Izzy attempted to cover her face, still laughing. "Um, yeah, we're here because-"

Magnus had been scanning them both up and down, and then stopped, abruptly, and took two steps toward Alec, pushing him down into a chair that appeared from nowhere.

All Alec could think about was Magnus' hand still on his shoulder, and where he would've ended up without the chair, on his knees in front of a man who absolutely had to be a figment from the deep recesses of his sexual imagination. This was definitely one of those dreams you get after the best kind of shady faerie drink.

"How long has he been bleeding?" Magnus asked with an open empathy that came as something of a shock to Alec's sheltered system. He wasn't sure Izzy had even seemed that worried about him.

"Six, seven hours."

"They couldn't identify the demon, I'm guessing?" Magnus said, a bit too unsurprised.

"They were trying. Taking too long."

"Izzy may have taken us AWOL, while their backs were turned," Alec filled in.

Magnus smirked.

Izzy's mouth twisted, "It just doesn't make sense, there was no dimension in which that thing could ever be a greater demon…"

"Ah, and extensive Shadowhunter lore say only a greater demon can stop rune magic, correct? But an iratze only supercharges the body's healing capabilities, and if you can't clot at all, there's nothing to accelerate… I think I know the demon in question, purple, uglier than usual?"

"Yes! Thank god. I got your address from a Catarina Loss, we'd normally go to her for something like this, not bother the High Warlock.."

Magnus barely acknowledged the statement, either far too trusting or… well it was very possible the High Warlock of Brooklyn could swat them both out of existence with a thought, and didn't need to play things too safe. They'd wandered into his home so easily, too. He almost certainly had wards, the only way they'd come in is probably that he allowed it. It helped that they weren't armed, certainly.

"Raise your arms, please." Magnus said to Alec much too slowly and softly.

Emotionally, Alec felt like the man had just told him to slap his own ass. Please.

In the best possible way, of course, but this was the general vibe of the statement, in Alec's mind. His eyebrows may have risen to the height appropriate for having just been asked to slap one's own ass. Please.

From the way Izzy was giving him this look like he was a useless idiot the longer he waited, it might have been a bit subjective.

He lifted his arms.

Magnus leaned down, robe draping open brazenly, and reached for the hem of Alec's shirt, again, much too slowly, and with a lot of eye contact. Alec realized he was also maintaining a lot of eye contact, in that moment, and then Magnus asked, "Is this okay?" as if he sensed Alec's trepidation.

Alec was a little bit hard, if he was honest, and really wished Izzy weren't here.

It was at this point that Izzy looked up from her phone and said, "Just send the bill to the New York institute, I just got a low level demon alert a couple blocks down. You've got this, right, Alec?"

He gulped. "What- I-"

She gave him a look like she was absolutely through babysitting, but also like: 'you are cockblocking your own self', discreetly flashing him a phone screen that was completely empty.

"Just send us the bill," she called, sashaying out the door, ponytail swinging.

Magnus squinted, apparently aware that something clandestine had just gone down but, politely, he did not ask.

"May I?" he inquired again, fingers already curled into the fabric of Alec's grey ribbed henley distractingly.

Alec nodded, nervously. Mostly about how his body would hold up to the standards of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. After that little show before, Alec was seriously considering looking into waxing. Or body lava? Did they even make that for people as pale as him?

God, Izzy would never let him live it down. Pale and sparkly, like a Twilight vampire.

Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off gently, so slowly, maintaining eye contact but never touching Alec's skin, and Alec definitely would have felt like they were about to have sex if it weren't for how he had recently lost a solid quart of blood.

…How was he hard right now? Honestly.

The dropping open of Magnus' mouth and the high quirk of his eyebrows when he did finally run his eyes downward made Alec feel like he could pull up the Brooklyn Bridge by hand.

Not that he would do that, he wasn't a monster. Mundanes were good at exactly one thing-- nonmagical infrastructure, and he wasn't gonna take that away from them.

Magnus magically folded Alec's shirt and drifted it to a nearby table with a wave of fingers. He poofed away the already soaked bandage with a snap. He eyed the wound just under Alec's ribs, kneeling between Alec's legs to get a closer look, and Alec sucked in a sharp breath and spread his legs without being asked. He had them just far enough open to not touch Magnus, but dreamed of letting it happen for just a moment before Magnus set what he guessed was supposed to be a comforting hand on his knee.

Alec had to physically stop himself from reacting, it was a very close thing, and all he could think about was the possibility of it moving up his thigh.

Magnus' left hand had a jewelry piece, elegant rings connected by delicate chains of pearls, they dangled teasingly against the inside of Alec's knee.

Potentially that mild touch from Magnus was just to prepare him for the sensation of Magnus' painted middle finger pressing into his skin and circling the wound just once, dramatically.

There was a tingly, tightening feeling, and something else incredibly pleasurable that Alec couldn't be totally sure was magic-related. His eyes slipped closed, and he failed to hold back an embarrassing little gasp.

He could hear the smirk in Magnus voice, "Well. That will stop the bleeding. Hmm, perhaps let's.. clean you up as well?"

Suddenly Magnus had a warm wooden bowl of water in hand with a soft washcloth, and was gently cleaning the wound. It didn't hurt, the water was possibly not just water, because it seemed to be wiping away pain, along with dried blood. Or maybe.. Alec shuddered lightly against the touch, again wanting to blame the pleasure on magic, but who was he kidding.

"Let me know if you feel any pain," Magnus soothed.

"No, it feels…"

Alec didn't finish that sentence, too embarrassed. No one had ever touched him like this, so slow and deliberate, almost teasing, and maybe it was only natural that it went straight to his crotch.

Magnus almost definitely didn't need to wash him, especially not by hand, but if he brought it up, Magnus might stop touching him, and so he kept his mouth shut.

Magnus leaned in a bit closer, to examine the damage, hand still on Alec's knee. Alec could feel Magnus' breath spreading across his skin in a gentle rhythm. Fuck.

"Well at least he didn't get you too deep. Still, you should thank your sister, even if it was against protocol to leave your Insitute. Any longer and this poison would have been much harder to treat. Not to mention the pain this sort of venom causes is pretty intense.." he gave Alec a sympathetic but faintly chiding look.

It had been pretty painful, Alec would admit, but he felt little there now, only a lingering heat, as Magnus drew away again.

Alec smiled, huffing out a breath, "That's the thing about little sisters. They always know when you're lying about being fine. Or about anything really.."

"You two seem close,” Magnus observed, with a curious smile. “It's funny, she risked going AWOL for you, but then disappeared the second I got my hands on you, like she didn't care at all. Very strange.”

"Oh.." Alec blushed, and babbled, "You know.. she's flighty.. sometimes. I can barely keep up with her. Probably meeting up with her Seelie boytoy. Or the nerdy vampire, not sure, these days. I tell her everything, she tells me nothing. She could definitely do better than that vampire, that's for sure."

Magnus wished he could ask Isabelle what Alec's tell was.

Magnus had stopped to talk and was now lingering, his wrist lying across Alec's ribcage, while the cloth pressed damply to one side of the wound. He decided to just give it one more unnecessary rinse and scrub, mostly just leaving water trailing down Alec's torso.

He looked up at Alec, whose chest was heaving now, fuzzy and broad, and smiled at the look on his face- consternated, eyelids low, lost in sensation. He was sure now, Alec definitely wanted him. He wondered just how far he could push this poor, repressed Shadowhunter before he snapped. Did he really want him to snap, though? Being a Shadowhunter, he might snap right back into a very deep closet, which would be incredibly unfortunate. Maybe keep it light… Magnus produced a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in a bamboo cup with a wooden straw.

"I have no idea how you hadn't fainted yet," Magnus chided. "Alexander, right?"

Magnus had this uncanny way of never breaking eye contact, making Alec feel so embarrassed, but so seen, at once. That and the way his chair was positioned right under a skylight, he felt quite on display.

Alec took the juice gratefully, sucking hard on the straw which was a bit wider than your usual straw, for pulp related reasons he assumed. He assumed incorrectly, and did not see the little smile Magnus got the second his lips closed around it.

"Uh yeah, close enough. And I… sort of did. Twice," Alec managed, after taking down half the glass in one furious pull. "I like your..."  _ everything, everything _ , "..thing," he tried, very badly and nervously, pointing at the pearled piece hanging elegantly from Magnus' left hand. "Not sure what that's.. called."

Alec blushed again, harder this time.

Apparently his deeply fumbled attempt at flirting worked, because Magnus lit up in response, "Oh this old thing? Reminds me of Marrakesh. I lived there for a time. Beautiful city."

Was poor, sweet Alexander actually trying to flirt back?

Magnus, still between his legs, leaned faintly on one of Alec's thighs a bit now, intentionally angling the gaping deep V of his robe at Alec and happily watching his pupils dilate.

Oops. So much for light.

"Feeling better?" Magnus raised a wicked eyebrow.

While Alec didn't really know how sex worked, he became fairly certain in that moment that they were going to have it. He moved an elbow to his thigh, attempting to obscure his erection with his forearm.

He tried and failed to keep the breathiness from his voice as he replied, "Yes. Thank you."

Magnus smirked, "Don't thank me yet, Alexander, I've yet to remove the poison. Give me a few minutes to whip up an antidote for you before you attempt any… aerobic activity."

Holy shit, they were definitely going to have sex.

Alec watched him walk away, more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. It really was like a sex dream. Except he probably would have been too embarrassed to fetishise a downworlder so hard, even in a dream: that was not classy at all. That was some Izzy/Jace-level tacky. But was it okay if Magnus was definitely fetishising him right back? That idea was a bit worrisome, now that Alec thought of it, but did he really mind getting played with, when it felt like this? Magnus had barely even touched him, too.

Alec pinched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself.

His phone buzzed.

_ GET IT _ , read the text from his sister. Followed by some eggplants.

Jesus fucking christ.

And then:

_ If you can't get it when it's being so obviously offered up on a silver fucking platter, you can't get anything, bro, so just relax, take a chance, and get it, okay?? _

So supportive, his sister.

He frantically hid the phone as Magnus came back with a steaming cinnamon roll. And some milk. He set it on the dining table for him.

Alec hid his embarrassed smile behind a hand.

"..Don't hide that, darling," Magnus murmured. “It looks good on you.”

Alec didn't hide it, but it fell slightly as he bit the side of his lip. "Uh. Thank you. We don't really get sweets in the Institute."

"...Mmh, I bet there are a lot of things you don't get in the Institute," Magnus replied, while grinding something with a mortar and pestle, not even particularly flirtatiously, but there was enough subtext that Alec choked on his milk anyway.

Alec recovered quickly, to his credit, "Sorry, um, wrong tube."

Magnus smiled knowingly, going back to his work. He had rolled up the sleeves of his robe and Alec couldn't even stop himself from staring longingly at his forearms as they flexed. Then he started inappropriately sexualizing Magnus grip on the pestle. He looked away, eyes going wide. When exactly did he get this thirsty?

Oh right, he was twenty three and had absolutely never gotten it, not even once.

"I'm sorry we didn't call ahead, Cat only gave us an address, not your phone number."

"Oh don't worry, she warned me. Something about a tall, dark, and handsome Shadowhunter who needed nursing back to health. It wasn't a hard sell. Would you like it?"

"Huh?" Alec blinked.

"My phone number?" Magnus inquired, innocently.

Alec thought of the text Izzy sent, eyebrows shooting up. Did this count?

"Yeah, yes," Alec agreed, too eager, "Please." Then deflated, realizing he might mean it for Clave business only.

Magnus flicked his fingers and a card flew to Alec who caught it deftly, and reinflated when he realized that there was written on it in sharp, dark ink--

_ don't be a stranger, Alexander, xoxo _

Alec looked up at Magnus, who was already busy with some jars, and smiled, big and relieved, programming the number into his phone and tucking the card in his back pocket.

Magnus worked quickly, humming adorably while he worked, tossing and sprinkling, stirring and grinding.

Alec had a long, startling moment where he realized he definitely wanted to do much more than have sex with Magnus. Wanted to sneak up behind him and nuzzle into his neck while he worked, wanted to sit and read a book with him in front of the fireplace, wanted to buy him one of those little things that curled round the helix of his ear, and trace it with his fingertip, after he put it on. Shit.

That was very bad. These kind of thoughts were the exact opposite of getting it, he was pretty sure Izzy would tell him.

"Alright, my very dour and doughty patient, your remedy has been assembled. Back to the chair if you would."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Alec went back to the chair, still half-naked, shirt still folded on a little side table nearby. He felt a bit exposed. Luckily it wasn't cold in Magnus' loft, the sunlight hitting him just so, from above, the pattern of the panes dancing across his bare skin.

Magnus blinked, then smiled. This young man was unacceptably adorable. "Oh dear, and here I thought all Shadowhunters were sort of into that. With the burning runes into their flesh and everything."

Total edgelords, was the general assessment of the downworlder community.

Alec sniffed a laugh, dragging a hand through his hair. "I mean just because we can tolerate a lot of pain doesn't necessarily mean we enjoy it. I guess it's kind of a thing, for some Shadowhunters, but honestly, I sort of cried when I got my first rune. I mean-" God, he had no game, not even a little bit of game. "Well obviously.. I was a kid. I don't. Anymore."

Well only a little, and on the inside.

"Well that's good, because I'm not really into pain. Giving or receiving," Magnus pushed him into the chair again. "And to answer your question: no, it won't hurt. On the contrary, I think you'll find it quite… pleasurable." Magnus helpfully finished his thought from earlier.

Magnus kneeled between his legs again. Oh God.

The concoction was bright white, and glowing more and more as Magnus hand moved over it in a complicated stirring motion. As he did, just a bit of it floated up and out, following Magnus middle finger. He handed the cup to Alec, finally.

"Drink up."

Alec did, kicking it back like a shot to avoid a foul taste, but found it pleasant tasting, like salt, mint, and white chocolate.

As he finished it, he looked down to find Magnus reaching for his wound again, dragging the liquid across his skin, circling the opposite way this time. "I'll have to reopen it. We need the blood to come back, in order to get a good clot," he explained.

The glowing white liquid dripped down his abs, obscenely, as Magnus finger dragged wet across his skin. It was definitely the dirtiest thing that had ever happened to Alec, and he let go of a desperate little noise, body rising under Magnus' touch.

Magnus made an appreciative hum, smiling down at the mess he'd made of Alec, but blood started to well slightly in Alec's wound, and he stopped touching Alec, remembering his task, and said, "Now let's try an iratze."

Alec reached for the stele in his pocket, fumbling, but managed to tap his iratze. The wound closed up instantly and Alec let out a thick breath of relief.

"You did it," he smiled, still breathing hard. "You're amazing."

Magnus preened under the attention, but demurred, "Well I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, darling. Shall I, uh.. clean you up now?" Magnus asked too innocently, raising an eyebrow, the wooden bowl popping back into his hand, but they both knew what he was asking.

Alec watched him for a moment, then nodded nervously, and said, "Please," in a rather needy manner, biting at his lip a bit, leaning back in the chair to stretch his torso, still covered in the sticky concoction. He let his thighs touch Magnus' sides, daringly.

Magnus grinned wide, and started with the wound, wiping slow and gentle, but actually legitimately cleaning him for a moment, rinsing the rag with a squeeze. The blood lifted easily from the new skin, there was barely a trace of the wound left.

"There's something so strange about rune magic," Magnus observed. "It's as though it's less about the spell and more the nephilim body. It's as though your bodies are in a state of constantly wanting to heal, but are just waiting on the release of the rune, permission to absorb the extra energy needed, to put you back in balance."

Alec wished he could respond to that with something eloquent, but his brain was fumbling around with: talk so good... mouth so pretty… eyelashes. And that was definitely not a cogent or even announceable thought. 

As Magnus finished with the wound and started to move lower, started to trace Alec's abs, fingers just brushing round the edges of the cloth, Alec found his pants becoming far too tight to contain the evidence of his erection.

"Magnus," he murmured, breathing hard.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus pretended like he didn't know what he was doing to Alec, running a thumb just beneath his navel, neatly packed between his muscular abdominal muscles.

Alec made another noise, even more overt. "I think.."

"Yes, darling? Tell me what you think.." his free hand running along Alec's thigh spreading his legs even further, and leaning in more.

"God, please," Alec's eyes pinched shut.

"Please what, darling?" Magnus teased, smiling, "You're going to have to be a little more specific." He was at the hem of Alec's pants now, still rubbing with the wet cloth, pinky tugging at his belt loop to swoop lower, but his pants had so little give… less and less by the second.

"Fuck." Alec couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He reached for Magnus, letting his fingers just curl gentle and worshipping round his jaw, barely touching. "Tell me I'm not imagining this."

Magnus let the cloth drop into the basin, giving up the pretense, brushing coyly against Alec's hand, half deflecting and half-nuzzling, "Imagining what, Alexander?"

Alec tensed, jerking his hand away from Magnus. "I-"

Magnus interrupted, plucked open the button of Alec's pants, "Ohh, is this what you thought?"

Alec started sucking in air furiously, nodding frantically. "Please. Yes. Please touch me."

"Since you asked so nicely," Magnus , unzipping Alec, while Alec writhed in the chair desperate for contact.

"Oh my God," he said, reaching to touch Magnus again, his cheekbone, the delicate shell of his ear. "You're so pretty," apparently that thought was actually announceable after all. "How is this happening?"

As he dragged Alec's pants open, Magnus said, "You flatter me, but you, my dear, are the most beautiful and thirstiest creature I've come across in a very, very long time. Just too tempting to resist."

It should've been intimidating, Alec thought. But mostly thinking about how he'd caught the attention, even briefly, of this ageless powerful being was making him feel like he was going to burst out of his boxer-briefs. Fuck.

Magnus trailed one finger over Alec's cock through his underwear, and he cried out, helplessly, wrapping one arm around the back of the chair in an effort to stabilize himself.

"That bad?" Magnus teased, clearly thrilled with the discovery, happily tormenting Alec.

"I've never," he admitted, shaking his head, worried Magnus would stop, but realizing he needed to be honest, if only to avoid embarrassing himself.

"Really? Not ever?" This only fueled Magnus' gleeful teasing more. "Oh darling," he murmured sympathetically. "I wonder.. if I could make you come with just a finger…"

Magnus traced the tip of Alec's cock through the thin fabric. Alec's groan was shaky and desperate, "Oh God, fuck."

"What's gonna happen when I actually touch you," Magnus was fascinated.

He pulled Alec's briefs down, just catching the head of his cock, and it was absolutely beautiful, impossibly hard, slapping at Alec's abs.

And silky, Magnus discovered, as he traced his way down the length of it, still only using one finger, through Alec's shuddering.

"Angel. Fuck."

"Hmm, I should probably clean this as well.. I'm guessing you were up fighting demons all night long, and I don't put my mouth on anything that isn't clean."

Alec's cock twitched visibly, "Magnus," he whined. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew that would only make him come even more embarrassingly quickly.

Magnus had soapy water in the bowl now and started at his balls, with a soft fluffy white washcloth, stroking up his shaft and never touching him with skin, foamy water dripping and soaking into Alec's pants and briefs, but Magnus snapped the garments away, unconcerned.

Alec was definitely developing a fetish for getting his dick washed right now and he didn't even care, thrusting against the touch helplessly, Magnus' grip too loose and faint. Magnus circled the head, detail cleaning the underside of the crown and down the slit, leaving Alec shuddering, and so, so close.

"Please, Magnus," Alec begged, rubbing his fingers pleadingly against the run of Magnus' elegant collarbone. "Please just touch me."

Magnus just kept smiling affectionately, pleased at the state he had put Alec in. The water went clear, suddenly, and he lifted the rag again and squeezed it out over Alec's cock, the soap running down and off it, leaving it shiny and fresh and wet.

Alec's whine was obscene, cut off with bitten lips at the sensation.

He thought Alec might come untouched if he did this much longer, and he sort of wanted it, but he wanted to touch Alec more.

"Magnus," Alec said, beyond desperate as Magnus put the bowl aside.

"Yes, darling," Magnus said, suddenly right up against Alec's cock as he immediately started kitten licking and sucking at the side of the crown. Nuzzling with his nose.

Alec gasped and couldn't help but reach for him, pushing his fingers into his hair and messing it up.

"Magnus," he moaned, as Magnus curled a finger round the opposite side of where he was gently brushing his lower lip on the edge of the crown. "Oh fuuuuck. Gonna.. gonna come…" he protested, as though completely at a loss as to how that was going to happen with this little contact.

He could feel it, though, rising from deep, the sheer overwhelming force of it as he stared down at Magnus' greedy, beautiful face now licking up one side of his cock.

Magnus grin went wide and he immediately took the head fully in his mouth, sucking so faintly, and then down, down, so easily, took Alec down to the root, as Alec came helplessly into his mouth, cursing loudly, trying not to thrust. Magnus sucked and licked and swallowed, pulling at him in a gentle rhythm milking the built up pleasure of the orgasm out of him, and sliding a hand across his asshole as he did, just brushing at his entrance in the same rhythm, and never pushing in.

All Alec wanted in that moment was for Magnus to fuck his ass stupid, on the floor. He didn't know how to do that, not one clue as to how to make that happen, but the image flared in his mind, lengthening the last dregs of his orgasm.

"Holy shit, what just happened," Alec came to after a moment, falling half out of the chair, completely taken apart. "That was so.. so, so…" Alec realized suddenly that he'd barely touched Magnus, that Magnus was sitting, neat and pleased on the floor, licking his lips like a cat with a very delicious canary, with all his clothes still on, and Alec immediately shut up, slid off the chair he was barely still on, anyway, and tackled Magnus to the ground, arms wrapped around his body, to make sure the impact fell on Alec instead of Magnus.

Magnus giggled. Fucking giggled.

They also fell into a nest of pillows, because Magnus was amazing like that, Alec hungrily licking the taste of his own come out of Magnus' mouth. He didn't know how much he would like that, felt that way about a lot of things that were happening, Magnus wrapping his legs around him, the feeling of the pearls from Magnus trinket dragging on his bare back, his shoulder. He felt Magnus grin into the kiss. He could feel Magnus' cock through the thin linen, Magnus was so hard against him, making these amazing desperate little noises, as they rubbed together.

"Alexander," he murmured, all his coy confidence from before falling away to reveal something so needy that Alec started hardening again almost instantly.

He pulled up, straddling Magnus to push off his robe, with Magnus frantic help, then attaching himself to Magnus' neck like a limpet, sucking at the long tendons and the little pop of Adam's apple.

Magnus was so reactive, leading Alec with his rising cries, teaching him so quickly what he liked, twisting to bring Alec's mouth and hands where he wanted them. Which was mostly his ears, neck, and nipples. Alec catalogued every spot, to remember for next time, hopefully. God the sounds he made when Alec rubbed over a nipple with his thumb, pec so solid beneath it, flexing into his hand.

Magnus body against his was a revelation, writhing, the strength of his torso, the long run of his abs, and Magnus' hips had been pushing with a constant rhythm since they hit the floor, but even the smooth linen was starting to chafe between them. Magnus was kicking the pants off suddenly, half using magic and wrapping his legs back around Alec to line up their cocks.

"Fuck me," insisted Magnus, even as he continued to rub their cocks together. "Want you to hold me down and fuck me."

"I.. don't know how," Alec wanted that so badly, but..

"I'll make it easy, so easy," Magnus pulled Alec, pulled Alec's cock to line up with his asshole, and it was already wet and just… open… how…

"Don't wanna hurt you," Alec gripped him with tight affection, barely able to resist the easy slide in.

"No it's okay, I prepped with a spell just now," Magnus is frantic, pulling at him, "You can fuck me hard. You can fuck me, please.."

Alec slid home uncontrollably, trying to go slow and failing, and Magnus moaned perfectly.

"It's okay?"

"Yess, yes yes yes, don't stop."

Alec doesn't stop, years of pent up frustration and a truly embarrassing amount of thirst for this impossibly perfect stranger going into his long thrusts, and Magnus sang with it, "Don't stop, don't stop, please fuck me!"

Alec pushed up on his knees, so he could see Magnus, watch his hard cock bounce, but it changed the angle and Magnus fucking loved it, wrapping his legs tight around Alec's back, used his glorious abs to meet him with each thrust. Alec pinned his wrists down with one hand, like Magnus had said he wanted, and Magnus moans went high and shaky.

Alec touched him then, not teasing Magnus for a second, stroking him long and even, and then magically wet, when Magnus put his hand over his and they stroked his cock together, increasingly frantic, like the rhythm of Alec's thrusts.

"You're so beautiful, can't believe you're letting me," Alec got out, rubbing up the side of Magnus' taut body with his other hand, worshippingly.

And then Magnus cried, "Alexander!" and came hard over their intertwined hands. It splattered across his body so artfully Alec thought it must be magic.

He came hard inside of Magnus, because how could he not.

His face fell into Magnus' abs, ignoring, or maybe just embracing the fact that there was come all over them.

"I haven't been fucked like that in centuries, Alexander. Centuries," Magnus laughed, a bit hysterical, staring at the ceiling in shock.

"I've… never been fucked like that," Alec gasped, similarly giddy, "So.."

He pulled loose, gently, as Magnus groaned.

"I'm sorry to take your virginity in such a hasty manner, but it was so very difficult to resist, darling," Magnus stroked a hand through his hair, and Alec curled into it like a cat, craving the contact, the domesticity.

Alec licked at the come, half on Magnus abs and half on his own face, curiously. He smiled a bit, nodding at what he'd guessed it to taste like already, after licking his own from Magnus' mouth. "Salty."

"Alexander, I…" Magnus pulled Alec's face to look at him, oddly serious, "Just please tell me I didn't push you too fast only to force you back into the massive closet that is the New York Institute. Never to fuck a man so perfectly again? It would be such a shame, I'd feel horribly guilty.."

Alec got a slight look of trepidation, and Magnus worried for a moment. "No I'm… I'm definitely gay."

"You weren't sure?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No I.. knew. I've known for ten years. It's just. A lot easier to admit it out loud after coming that hard inside a guy... Twice... In a very short interval." Alec blushed, charmingly. "Um… would you… would you ever want to…"

"Do this again?" Magnus guessed, pleased.

"With me?" Alec finished, hopefully. "I mean I know there are a lot of reasons we shouldn't, a lot of reasons, actually, but I'd really like to see you again."

"You can come any day of the week and twice on Sunday, Alexander. I'd love to see your beautiful face again. And your beautiful ass in a little more detail," he peered down Alec's muscular runed back.

Alec let out a laugh of sheer relief.

Magnus pushed him up, summoning the bowl again, wiping himself and then, so reverently, Alec's face.

"You really like washing me, huh?" Alec teased.

"Just wait till I get you in a bath," Magnus grinned wide.

Alec kissed him then, leaning in to do it slow, romantic, curl around him, like he'd seen in the mundane movies Simon always brought Izzy. Magnus melted a bit, folding into his sturdy arms.

Alec's phone buzzed in his discarded pants, and Magnus reached for it, while Alec obliviously cuddled back into Magnus' abs.

"Alexander, you're a gay Shadowhunter, how is your phone not set to automatically lock-"

Magnus squinted at the text exchange, apparently from his sister Izzy, then burst into peals of laughter, after reading the previous two messages, and then just:  _ well, did you get it or not? _

Alec pulled up, annoyed at the very mobile state of his muscular pillow, to find Magnus typing into his phone.

"What are you- fuck, Izzy.." he complained.

Magnus held it away from him till he was done.

_ Oh he definitely got it _

_ <3 Magnus Bane _

And then after Alec had seen it and covered his face in shame and a little bit of laughter, Magnus definitely sent a penis emoji.

Izzy's response was:

_ LMAO fucking finally _ . And some more unnecessary eggplants.

Of course Alec would claim to Izzy later that they'd waited till the third date, and Magnus was only kidding around, but Izzy knew a walk of shame when she saw one, and the way Alec had slunk back into the Institute, all happy and loose limbed was the best one she ever saw.


End file.
